Many establishments, e.g., restaurants, grocery stores, delis, and the like, offer sandwiches of normal lengths, e.g., a six inch sandwich, a foot-long sandwich, and the like. In addition, some establishments offer “party sandwiches” that can feed a group of people. For example, party sandwiches can be three, four, five, six feet long or more. Once a party sandwich has been prepared, it is generally placed on a support to permit transport of the sandwich by a customer. Many forms of supports for transporting sandwiches exist. As an example, the sandwich can be supported by a piece of wood or cardboard. As another example, the sandwich can be cut into pieces that are arranged on a tray.